


Not Like This

by Dasyy7



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasyy7/pseuds/Dasyy7
Summary: Meet SSA Jamie Carter. She's the newest addition to the BAU. When someone from Jamie's past is thrown into her present, life as they know it is bound to change. Will the two of them be able to leave their history behind or will circumstances from the past interfere with the now?





	Not Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! I thought I would expand my horizons and publish my Criminal Minds story "Not Like This" on ao3. This story was originally published on fanfiction.net and it's going strong! This is a Spencer/OC story, so for those of you who are into that, this might just be your cup of tea. So, hope that those of you who take the time to read the first chapter will stick around and enjoy what's to come!
> 
> All rights go to the owners of Criminal Minds, except for my original character.

**April 21st, 2014**

“Alright, I just need you to sign here and then one last signature at the bottom.”

There was a calm, but strange silence that entered the room for a moment, leaving just as quickly as it welcomed itself.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Argent Hotchner asked, eyebrows in a deep furrow.

“I was born ready,” Jamie responded, maybe a little overconfident. She swiftly grabbed the black ball-point pen from the desk, clicked the top on her hand and signed her name, not once, but twice. One in neat print and the other in appealing cursive: Jamie A. Carter.

“Well, welcome to the team Agent Carter. We’re lucky to have you,” Hotch offered his hand, standing as he did. Jamie followed action and stood as well, firmly taking the man’s hand and shaking it.

Jamie felt a new sensation go through her body. Finally, she was able to hear the word “agent” in front of her name, which filled her with immense satisfaction. A little lost in her own world, she didn’t realize that someone had entered the office. They didn’t knock, maybe because the door was slightly cracked, or they simply felt comfortable without a warning.

“Oh, sorry Hotch. The door was open...” she tried to explain her reason for entry.

Jamie turned her attention to the woman and let her eyebrows raise in surprise. The woman had pink strips in her blonde hair and she was wearing an outfit that Jamie assumed reflected her personality. Her silk looking blue dress, paired with her beige cardigan that had birds, trees and what looked like cherry blossoms on the left side, complimented her black sheer tights. She was also wearing black heels, maybe five or six inches high and they were made from a velvet like material.

“It’s fine, Garcia, please. This is Agent Carter, she’s now a part of the BAU.” Hotch motioned with his hand for her to come closer, introducing her to the new addition.

Garcia, as Jamie knew her, gasped with enthusiasm and questioned, “So, the rumors are true?”

Jamie shared a look of wonder with Hotch. She stepped forward to shake Garcia’s hand and was met with a grip that was strong and confident within itself. “Jamie Carter, nice to meet you.”

“Penelope Garcia,” she courteously replied. Garcia was obvious with her once over of Jamie, causing Jamie to let go of a small grin. She released her eyes from the taken aback addition, turning her attention to her unit chief. “Everyone is here, except for Reid. He called Morgan so he could let us know that he would be a few minutes late.” she explained to Hotch.

“Okay, I’ll be down in a few minutes with Agent Carter. Thank you, Garcia.”

Garcia nodded at the both of them and turned to walk out the door, looking back slyly with a smile on her face.

Jamie let out a trivial laugh and crossed her arms over her chest, “She’s quite a character.” she joked playfully.

“Yes, but she’s great. She seems to like you and I’m sure the other members of the team will also. Follow me, please.” Hotch said without looking at Jamie, only eyeing the papers on his desk. Then, he started to move. Jamie followed him down a small, but wide hallway into the debriefing room.

Jamie felt a sudden tug of anxiety as she entered the room and saw all the surprised faces in the room. She wondered if her arrival was expected, considering the look of shock coming from those around her. They were all looking at her, not bothering to take their eyes away.

Finally, Hotch made the announcement, “Everyone, I know you’ve been curious about a new addition to our team since Agent Acosta left. This is Agent Carter. I’ve met with her a few times within the past month and she’ll be a valuable part of our team.”

Jamie gave her best, assertive smile and gave a sort of flimsy wave with her left hand. _“They’re all profilers, they can probably smell your nervousness.”_ she said in her mind.

As she tried her best to stay calm and collected, all of her new colleagues began to introduce themselves. The first was a beautiful blonde. “Hi, I’m Jennifer Jareau. You can call me JJ if you’d like.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jamie replied, moving onto the next person.

The next was another woman named Emily. “Agent Emily Prentiss. Nice to have you join us.”

“Yeah, we’ve been waiting to see who Hotch would bring in next.” Prentiss back-handed the muscular shoulder of the man next to her, who was rubbing his hands together. He seemed somewhat intimidating, but Jamie was used to that. Eventually, he reached out his hand to Jamie. “Derek Morgan.”

“Pleasure,” Jamie countered, a hint of sarcasm buried in it. Now, Jamie thought Garcia’s grip was strong, but holy mother of god.

The last person in the room who was still waiting to introduced himself stepped forward, extending his hand. “David Rossi. Pleased to meet you, Agent Carter.” Jamie smiled as she recognized the man, but kept that to herself. In the moment, she felt a smidge awkward considering that it was her first day and she was the center of attention.

“And you’ve already met Garcia. So, are we ready to debrief?” Hotch asked.

“Well, Spence still isn’t here. He’s usually never late.” JJ mentioned.

“Maybe boy-wonder had a late night last night…you know.” Agent Morgan said jokingly, but nobody seemed to be fazed by his banter.

As if on queue, the sound of rapid footsteps made their echoes through the hallway and into the room. Jamie didn’t look up right away, she was consumed in the content of her case file.

“Sorry I’m late everybody. I had a late night last night.” the voice explained, rushing into the room.

“My man!” Morgan shouts and small laughs filled the room.

At this point, Jamie moved her eyes from the file and looked around to see who had entered the room. His back was turned to her for a moment until someone mentioned the elephant in the room (Jamie). The sweater vest wearing individual turned around to introduce himself and to his own dismay _and_ Jamie’s, they needed no introduction.

“…Jamie?” he questioned. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows narrowed.

Jamie let a tiny and hopefully undetected scoff escape her mouth, “Spencer Reid…” She delivered those words as if she had been waiting for this moment her whole life.


End file.
